1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loader for a vehicle and more particularly pertains to a new loader apparatus for reducing the amount of effort to load an object such as a deer onto a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of loaders is known in the prior art. More specifically, loaders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,194; U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,451; U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,998; U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,404; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,208; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,106.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new loader apparatus. The inventive device includes a base member being adapted to securely fasten to either a cargo rack of the all-terrain vehicle or a mounting adapter couplable to a trailer hitch; and also includes an elongate support member having ends and being pivotally mounted to the base member; and further includes a loading and support assembly for loading and supporting the object upon the elongate support member.
In these respects, the loader apparatus for an all-terrain vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the amount of effort to load an object onto the cargo rack of an ATV.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of loader for an ATV now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new loader apparatus for an all-terrain vehicle construction wherein the same can be utilized for reducing the amount of effort to load and carry an object.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new loader apparatus which has many of the advantages of the loaders referenced heretofore and many novel features that result in a new loader apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art loaders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base member being adapted to securely fasten to either a cargo rack of the all-terrain vehicle or a mounting adapter couplable to a trailer hitch; and also includes an elongate support member having ends and being pivotally mounted to the base member; and further includes a loading and support assembly for loading and supporting the object upon the elongate support member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new loader apparatus which has many of the advantages of the loaders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new loader apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art loaders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new loader apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new loader apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new loader apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such loader apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new loader apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new loader apparatus for reducing the amount of effort to load an object onto the cargo rack of an ATV.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new loader apparatus which includes a base member being adapted to securely fasten to either a cargo rack of the all-terrain vehicle or a mounting adapter couplable to a trailer hitch; and also includes an elongate support member having ends and being pivotally mounted to the base member; and further includes a loading and support assembly for loading and supporting the object upon the elongate support member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new loader apparatus that allows a user to easily lift objects weighing well over 100 pounds.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new loader apparatus for an all-terrain vehicle that allows for one person to lift objects onto an ATV.
Still even another object of the present invention is to provide a new loader apparatus that facilitates carrying of an object such as a recently killed deer in a position behind a vehicle thus reducing mess and cleaning after transportation within a part of the vehicle such as in a pickup bed.